


Shave it off

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Tadayoshi no está contento con el vello facial sobre los labios de Ryo y se lo hace saber. La conversación sigue con un error por parte del mayor, pero eso se volverá en algo que hará que Tadayoshi lo pague bastante caro.





	Shave it off

Ryo pausó la serie que se estaba reproduciendo para que Tadayoshi pudiera llevar a la cocina lo que habían utilizado para cenar. Terminaron de grabar y pasaron por un local de comida rápida antes de llegar a la casa del mayor. Cuando Tadayoshi regresó al living, encontró a Ryo limpiándose el bigote mientras se miraba con la cámara frontal de su teléfono. Él volvió la atención sobre el más alto al oír su suspiro mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa ratona.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Quítatelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El bigote. Mira cómo está.

—¡Tú también lo tuviste y yo me estuve quejando! —exclamó el aludido.

—Lo tuve por motivos laborales. No es que me hubiera gustado.

—A mí sí me gustó —declaró Ryo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ocasionando que el aludido desviara su vista.

—Ryo-chan… Me lastimas —reconoció el aludido mirándolo a los ojos. Ryo apoyó su espalda contra el sillón. Las palabras de su pareja lo sorprendieron sobremanera.

—Vaya… No pensé que te pondría así sólo un poco de vello facial…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tadayoshi confundido.

—¿No dijiste que te lastima?

—Me refiero a las marcas que dejas sobre mi piel cada vez que me besas.

—Ah. Yo pensé que era algo más… Olvídalo…

—¿Qué pensaste? —sonriendo, el más alto se incorporó y luego se sentó a su lado—. Te juro que te lo quitaría mientras duermes —le dijo, apoyando dos de sus dedos entre los labios y la nariz de Ryo, ocasionando su sonrisa.

—Sabes que no suelo quedarme quieto cuando estoy en la cama. Menos si estoy contigo —el más bajo susurró la última frase tratando de acercarse al oído de Tadayoshi, pero este lo alejó usando ambas manos—. ¿Qué?

—No hasta que te lo quites.

—¿En serio, Ohkura? —Tadayoshi frunció el ceño y Ryo se dio cuenta de su error: si había algo que Tadayoshi odiaba más que nada era que Ryo lo llamara por su apellido cuando estaban a solas. Ryo lo miró con una expresión cercana al pánico en el rostro. El menor, sin pronunciar palabra, se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina—. Oye, Tatsu… Espera —Ryo siguió sus pasos y lo observó mientras lavaba lo poco que habían ensuciado en la cena esperando por alguna reacción de su parte, pero él no abrió la boca y tampoco le dirigió la mirada—. La cagué, ¿no? —soltó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. Oye, lo siento. Yo…

Fría. Así se sintió la leve brisa dejada por Tadayoshi frente suyo para salir de la cocina y dirigirse al baño. Ryo suspiró sonoramente mirando al cielo, preguntándose cómo había sido tan estúpido. Se sobó la barriga y abrió el refrigerador. Había olvidado el trozo de pastel que había dejado el día anterior por haber ido a cenar a lo de Tadayoshi. Agarró el plato y se lo llevó junto con una cuchara al living. Se sentó en el sillón en el mismo instante en que su pareja regresaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó.

Ryo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una amplia sonrisa. No esperaba que le volviera a dirigir la palabra por un simple trozo de pastel, pero, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que más le gustaba a Tadayoshi… después de Ryo, claro.

—Pastel —respondió el morocho antes de comer un trozo sin despegar su mirada de la de su pareja.

—¿Me das un poco? —le pidió el aludido volviendo a su lugar en torno a la mesa ratona frente al sillón.

—¿Después de lo mal que te portaste conmigo? —una vez más volvió a darle una probada al pastel. Su lengua se deleitó recorriendo la forma cóncava y convexa de la cuchara.

—¿Por favor? —susurró el aludido ocasionando que a su oyente casi se le escaparan los globos oculares de las órbitas.

—Espera que tengo que grabar esto…

—¡Vamos, Ryo-chan! —le pidió el aludido. Ryo lo miró. Estaba con su cuerpo estirado sobre el sillón para alcanzar su teléfono, haciendo equilibrio con el plato en su mano derecha, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

—Tengo una idea —el menor agarró un poco de crema del pastel y lo puso en el espacio entre su labio superior y su nariz—. Ven si lo quieres.

Tadayoshi suspiró, se levantó y se acercó a Ryo. Podía leer la satisfacción en su mirada, la satisfacción de haber ganado completamente la guerra, pero se equivocó. Tadayoshi tomó el rostro de Ryo entre sus manos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, igual a como él lo había hecho cuando lo provocaba, lamió el rastro de crema.

—¿Feliz? —le preguntó luego de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—No.

—Genial. Con eso fue suficiente para mí.

—Para mí no —el menor estaba por volver a su lugar, pero el agarre de Ryo sobre una de sus muñecas se lo impidió. Tadayoshi lo vio apoyar el plato sobre la mesa y luego posar su mirada sobre él—. Ahora quiero comerte a ti.

 

Ryuhei entró a la sala de maquillaje tarareando una canción. Encontró allí a Tadayoshi cambiándose la remera.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió?! —exclamó en referencia a las ronchas que sobre su espalda parecían un cuadro abstracto. Su grito ocasionó que el resto de sus compañeros lo miraran y sonrieran. A excepción de Ryo, que estaba al borde de la carcajada.

—Pregúntale a Ryo-chan —le respondió el aludido sonrojado.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Ryo acariciándose el espacio ahora vacío entre su labio superior y su nariz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3  
> Yo estoy con Tatsu xD sáquese ese bigote, Nishikido xD


End file.
